


A Short Interlude (or What Varric Saw)

by Shenandoah76209



Series: Love's Progress [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can't wait to get home, and normally Solara Hawke doesn't like public displays of affection, obviously something has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Interlude (or What Varric Saw)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So In my story Concerning Hawke, Varric saw Sebastian and Hawke in an alley. If you want the background on why he'd find this out of the ordinary read that story. This story is, essentially, what Varric saw, at least he saw part of this. I think it speaks well of Sebastian's abilities that he can make an experienced rogue like Hawke forget where she is and totally not notice that one of her oldest friends saw her.

Sebastian Vael, in the course of the last two weeks, had gone from considering himself cursed (or as close to it as possible and still be in good standing with the Grand Cleric) to being the most fortunate man in Kirkwall, possibly in all of the Free Marches. Currently he and Solara were wandering around Hightown running errands and grinning at each other over the merchants wares in the market.

He'd promised Aveline that he and Hawke would behave themselves, the archer remembered. The Guard Captain had threatened to arrest them if she caught them indulging in lewd behavior in the thoroughfare. Sebastian took a deep breath hoping to calm his blood. It was very difficult to behave properly when your beloved was as enticing as Solara. She'd walk along in front of him, holding a basket over her arm, picking up this and that for Bodahn and Orana, or gossiping with the merchants.

Sebastian supposed that a normal man wouldn't find a woman clothed in armor and wearing wicked daggers so appealing but he'd never really been normal. And Solara wasn't your typical mercenary or sell sword. Even before she'd become Champion of Kirkwall she'd been different. She carried herself with pride but it wasn't the brittle sort that depended on cowing others. He'd seen her be diplomatic when need be, sarcastic and witty most often and on the rare occasion, aggressive when warranted. She was intelligent too, not much got past her observant gaze but she didn't have the need to boast about her virtues.

He rolled his eyes as she stopped at yet another merchant's stall. But when she was set on finding the best bargain in the marketplace for her goods there was no stopping the woman. He took up a watchful position next to a pillar as Solara began her bargaining and wondered if they'd be done before nightfall. He loved the woman but she could be so bloody single-minded.

Solara glanced up from her haggling with the merchant as Sebastian began to lean against another pillar. It looked like her prince was either bored or tired. Solara concealed a grin. Who would have thought he'd have the patience to follow her around the entire day? Any other man would have given up and gone home or to a tavern until she was done with her bargaining. But Sebastian stayed. Stubborn, Solara mused, but loyal. She grinned as the merchant finally agreed to her price and began trading her goods for coin. That was the last of it.

Wickedly the Champion wondered if she could get away with dragging Sebastian around the market again just to see if he'd follow her. No, that would be cruel since they'd been at it since noon. It was time to give him a break and head back home. But a reward… that was a good idea, Solara picked up a few pieces of fruit and handed over her coin. Putting a sway in her hips she moved towards Sebastian. My, his eyes are lighting up, Solara grinned, for me or the fruit I wonder?

She cut a slice off an apple and offered it to him. To her surprise Sebastian didn't take if from her fingers, but bent down to close his mouth around it, his tongue playing wickedly over her fingertips. Solara felt her face heat with a blush and silently offered him the rest of the apple.

Sebastian grinned as he chewed and swallowed the piece Solara had fed him. "This isn't the place a chroí." He murmured. "Time to go home I think."

Solara nodded and tucked the fruit into the basket and her eating knife into her belt. "Perhaps you're right." She agreed her voice low.

Sebastian took the basket from her arm, carrying it with one hand while the other grasped Solara's hand. "Come with me." He suddenly felt as if he would burst into flames before he got her to a bed. Solara simply nodded, following where he led. A glance at her had him moving more quickly, her cheeks were flushed and her tongue continually wet her lips as if she felt heated.

The alley he turned into was more like a path between two houses, flowers growing along the walls and an archway covered with honeysuckle at the entrance. Sebastian dropped the basket and pulled Solara towards him, pressing her back against the wall. One hand he put on her hip, holding her to the hard stone so she couldn't move, with the other he cupped the soft nape of her neck, squeezing gently.

Solara stared up at Sebastian and wondered exactly what he planned. He was starring at her as if he'd like to devour her instead of an apple. They were both fully clothed, armored and geared with weapons but he was looking at her as if her armor didn't exist. Then he moved in, pressing his body against hers, sandwiching her between his body and the stone wall, and kissed her.

Sebastian knew he was acting like a madman, but he'd felt that if he didn't kiss her soon he would run like a lunatic through the streets, dragging her along with him until they reached the house. Surely it was better to stop for a kiss or two than to take her in the middle of the foyer or her garden? Her mouth was like the strongest whiskey for the effect it had on him. His head was spinning, his chest was pounding and his skin was surely on fire he was so warm.

Solara moaned into Sebastian's mouth, she should feel annoyed with him for manhandling her, she should tell him to stop so they could go home and do this properly. There were at least five different reasons she hadn't ever done this in a public place but at the moment she couldn't think of anything except how Sebastian was making her feel. He'd kept his hands on her, holding her in place, was only kissing her, nothing she hadn't seen others do a hundred times in a hundred places all over Kirkwall. But something about the way he kissed her, touched her, made this completely different. He kissed her as if it was all he could think of and his lips on hers simply made the world go away around her.

Sebastian felt Solara's moan and pulled back, breathing hard, his lips almost against hers as he spoke. "Forgive me a ghrá, I…lose myself in you sometimes… I should not have—"

Solara shook her head and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold his mouth to hers. Sebastian made her feel loved and safe when he kissed her, she realized. Every other man who had kissed her in public had made her feel exposed, on display and anything but safe. She opened her mouth under his and let him deepen their kiss, feeling him groan deep in his chest, vibrating through his armor to her body.

He kissed her for long wonderful moments that felt like hours until he pulled away again and gasped for breath and control. "Solara, we must stop, or I… I could take you here…and this is no place for you." He struggled against the urge to simply keep kissing her.

Solara sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "I suppose having you here would conflict with that promise I made to Aveline." She grumbled a bit. "But let's hurry home…I'm…anxious to continue this…discussion."

He grinned wickedly. "I promise I will make the wait worth your while a ghrá." He bent to whisper in her ear. "I have not yet shown you how wicked my tongue can be have I?"

Solara moaned and moved to kiss him again but was forestalled by her prince picking up the basket and holding out a hand for her. "Wicked, wicked man." She muttered as they left the alley.

Fin


End file.
